Blackout
by Tataahh
Summary: O que fazer quando há uma queda de energia? Posso pensar em algumas coisas... Atenção: Sexo explícito. É serio, estou avisando... xD


Eu não possuo Shinrei Tantei Yakumo, o que é uma pena, poderia sugerir uma coisa ou outra para o Manabu-sensei...

x

Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a Lecka-chan, minha irmanzinha gêmea mais nova separada na maternidade que teve a bondade de bettar esta fanfic pra mim. Onee-sama agradece xD

Ficou um pouquinho (vai, bastante) comprida, mas eu não teria como dividir em mais de um capitulo.

Bem, espero que gostem!

Obs.: Sim, eu sou uma pervertida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka olhou no espelho e ligou o secador. Estava uma noite quente, mas agradável, tinha acabado de tomar um banho refrescante e estava terminando de secar seu cabelo para poder se juntar ao seu namorado preguiçoso que provavelmente já estaria dormindo.

Ela suspira e olha no espelho. Estava quase com preguiça demais de secar o cabelo. Não tinha nem mesmo terminado de se vestir. Com esse pensamento ela de repente olhou para a porta do banheiro. Não que ele fosse se levantar agora, mas seria um pouco constrangedor se Yakumo entrasse no banheiro e desse de cara com Haruka usando apenas uma calcinha de algodão com um secador na mão.

Nesse momento seu secador parou de funcionar e a luz apagou.

Haruka ficou tensa por um momento. Provavelmente uma queda de energia. Ela não tinha medo de escuro normalmente, mas alguma coisa em falta de energia a deixava inquieta. Provavelmente por ter morado sozinha por tanto tempo, já que é sempre ruim ficar sozinha no escuro. Virou a cabeça olhando em volta sem enxergar nada. _Droga _ela pensou. Agora não conseguia nem ao menos encontrar seu pijama e não tinha nenhuma chance dela sair do banheiro como estava. Deu alguns passos a esmo no pequeno banheiro escuro e acabou tropeçando no cesto de roupas limpas para passar. Suspirou novamente. _Vai ter que ser isso_. Ela abriu o cesto e pegou a primeira peça de roupa que achou: uma camiseta preta de Yakumo. Suspirando novamente vestiu a camisa. _Pelo menos está escuro. _Abriu a porta e fez seu caminho para fora do banheiro acabando por tropeçar na saída.

Ela viu a forma em sua cama se sentar e olhar pra ela, sem conseguir ver mais que sua silhueta.

"O que? Sua falta de jeito te impede até de sair do banheiro sem cair_?" - _Yakumo diz com um pouco de diversão na voz.

"Calado!" - Haruka diz rabugenta - "Aparentemente a energia caiu".

"Não precisa ser muito inteligente pra perceber isso" - Yakumo diz com seu sempre presente sarcasmo na voz.

"Calado!" - ela diz novamente e fica irritada ao perceber o leve tremor na própria voz.

"Venha até aqui." - Yakumo diz com um leve suspiro.

"Mas..."

"Vem logo!" - ele disse de forma impaciente.

Haruka caminhou até a cama constrangida. Não é como se ele já não a tivesse visto com menos roupas que no momento (afinal, ele já a havia visto sem roupa alguma), mas, de alguma forma ir para cama usando apenas uma camiseta e calcinha de algodão parecia que ela estava tentando seduzi-lo. Sentou-se na beira da cama e depois se deitou de costas para Yakumo, levemente afastada.

Haruka o ouviu suspirar e então sentiu os braços de Yakumo em sua cintura a puxando mais para perto. Ele a cobriu com o lençol que estava usando, abraçou sua cintura, colocou uma de suas pernas entre as pernas de Haruka e sua cabeça perto da nuca dela. Ele inspirou levemente e Haruka sentiu seus pelos arrepiaram.

"Está com medo do escuro?" - Yakumo perguntou em seu ouvido e ela podia sentir o sorriso em sua voz.

"Claro que não!" - ela disse e sentiu o rosto corar. - "Só não gosto muito de quedas de luz.".

Yakumo a abraça levemente e ela relaxa e depois se contrai um pouco ao perceber os dedos dele acariciando levemente sua barriga um pouco a cima da barra da calcinha. Ela sente seu rosto explodir em vermelho. Geralmente não gosta nem de ir dormir com camisolas, já que sempre acabam subindo e mostrando o que não deveria, imagina uma camiseta que quase não cobre o que deveria quando ela está em pé. Yakumo como sempre percebe seu constrangimento e sorri em seu ouvido.

"Não achou seu pijama?" - ela cora ainda mais, o que parecia impossível. Já estava constrangida e os comentários dele não ajudavam em nada. Muito menos quando ele sussurrava em seu ouvido fazendo seu corpo arrepiar levemente.

"Estava escuro." - ela diz baixinho e ele ri.

Yakumo continua acariciando levemente sua barriga por baixo da camiseta. Seus dedos caminham para os lados acariciando seu quadril depois sobem, rodeiam seu umbigo e sobem até a parte alta do estômago.

Haruka sente seu corpo esquentar. Deus, ela não tinha percebido que o queria tanto até agora.

Eles sempre foram bem lentos em seu relacionamento. Ela era tímida e Yakumo reservado. Demorou muito tempo até ele admitir até mesmo que eles eram amigos. Depois de muitos acontecimentos conseguiram se aproximar até o ponto de namorar. Mesmo assim sempre foram bem lentos. Mesmo Yakumo dormindo na mesma cama que ela quase todos os dias, demorou quase um ano para evoluírem para algo, bem, _sexual._

Fazia quase três meses desde que fizeram amor pela primeira vez, e nesse tempo já haviam feito mais algumas vezes. A última havia sido há mais de uma semana! _Deus, estou me tornando uma pervertida!_ Yakumo continuou acariciando levemente sua pele. Sua mão subiu até a parte de baixo de seus seios que ele tocou gentilmente. Beijou em baixo de sua orelha de forma delicada e Haruka suspirou. Desceu seus lábios beijando levemente seu pescoço e a mão também desceu, tocando um pouco acima de seu joelho. A mão esquerda acariciava levemente sua coxa enquanto a mão direita continuava em baixo da camiseta, fazendo seu caminho até quase seus seios e voltando.

Haruka sentiu seu corpo esquentar e sua respiração acelerar. Haruka se vira lentamente ficando cara a cara com Yakumo. Pela luz fraca que vinha da lua ela conseguia ver levemente os traços que tanto gostava. Acariciou levemente o rosto de Yakumo e depois levou suas mãos até os cabelos dele. O ouviu suspirar e fechar os olhos. Era impressionante o quanto Yakumo gostava que ela tocasse seus cabelos. Se aproximou mais e beijou o canto da sua boca. Depois beijou lentamente primeiro seu lábio inferior depois o superior. Ele retribuiu os seus beijos da mesma forma. Suas mãos envolveram a cintura dela e subiram pelas suas costas por baixo da camiseta devagar. Ela o beijou de novo sentindo seus lábios macios. Mordeu levemente o lábio inferior dele e passou a língua pela abertura de seus lábios, pedindo passagem. Yakumo pareceu feliz em permitir que ela aprofundasse o beijo. Ela passou seus dedos gentilmente pelos cabelos de Yakumo e ele tocou de novamente coxa, subindo de seu joelho até quase sua bunda e descendo outra vez. Quando alcançou seu joelho ele puxou sua perna mais para perto, encaixando sua coxa no quadril dele.

Os dois continuavam com o beijo, seus lábios se tocando, suas línguas se provando. As mãos de Haruka desceram para tocar a barriga de Yakumo por baixo de sua camiseta. Ela acariciou seu abdômen e o sentiu gemer em sua boca. Subiu suas mãos até seu tórax, tocando seu peito com delicadeza e rodeou o mamilo esquerdo dele com o polegar. Yakumo gemeu alto. Seus lábios se separaram e ele olhou em seus olhos na escuridão. A deitou de costas na cama com gentileza. Roçou seu nariz no dela e acariciou seu quadril voltando a beijá-la profundamente. As mãos dele continuaram tocando seu corpo por baixo da camiseta. Ele envolveu o seio de Haruka com sua mão delicadamente e ela gemeu baixinho. E então a imitou rodeando seu mamilo duro com o polegar. Haruka fechou os olhos levemente. Suas mãos foram até a barra da camiseta que Yakumo estava vestindo e a levantou, o fazendo tirá-la. Ele jogou a camiseta para o lado e ela pode ver seu sorriso no escuro. _Claro _ela pensou se antes não havia deixado claro o que queria, agora ela não poderia negar. Sentiu o rosto corar violentamente.

"Já é hora de você não ficar mais constrangida comigo." - Yakumo diz em seu ouvido depois lambe levemente seu pescoço.

"Não posso evitar" - Haruka diz com um gemido. Ele toca seu outro seio e o massageia com delicadeza. Depois pega seus mamilos com as pontas dos dedos. "Yakumo" - ela geme seu nome com os olhos fechados e de repente ele a solta e se afasta.

"Quer que eu pare?" - ele olha para ela e Haruka se pergunta desde quando ele se tornou um sádico.

"Claro que não!" - ela diz aborrecida.

"Então o que você quer?" - Yakumo pergunta com um sorriso.

Ele está sentado e olha diretamente nos olhos dela. Haruka não pode deixar de pensar que é uma pequena vingança. Yakumo era um total recluso e ela fez com que ele se abrisse totalmente para ela. Agora ele queria o mesmo, que ela deixasse sua timidez de lado e se entregasse completamente. Suspirou um pouco contrariada e se sentou. Pegou a barra da camiseta que estava vestindo e levantou. Tirou a camiseta e jogou no mesmo canto que Yakumo havia jogado a dele. Ela sentiu seu rosto vermelho, mas não se escondeu. Sabia que ele conseguia vê-la quase perfeitamente com a luz da lua que entrava pela cortina semiaberta, mas não se importava. Haruka olhou para Yakumo, se aproximou e o abraçou. Ela havia descoberto desde a primeira vez o quanto gostava de sentir sua pele nua tocando a dele. Ela beijou seu pescoço e chegou até seu ouvido onde sussurrou:

"Eu quero você, não é óbvio?"

Yakumo a abraçou ao ouvir isso e novamente a deitou gentilmente. Beijou-a lentamente, chupou seu lábio, provou sua língua. Suas mãos voltaram a acariciar as coxas dela, primeiro por fora depois delicadamente a parte de dentro chegando até sua virilha e fazendo com que ela gemesse mais. Ele voltou a beijar seu pescoço.

"Eu também quero você. Eu sempre quero, mas deitar do meu lado usando apenas uma camiseta já é demais pra mim" - Yakumo sussurrou rouco em seu ouvido e ela corou novamente.

"Não foi de propósito!"

"Eu sei que não, mas isso não muda nada." - ele sorri pra ela e volta a beijar seu pescoço. Haruka sente a língua dele descendo de sua nuca até sua clavícula e continuando. Encaixado entre suas coxas ele as acaricia de cima pra baixo e voltando. Yakumo a beija no vão entre os seios e depois faz seu caminho até seu mamilo rosado. Ele passa sua língua rodeando-o e depois o envolve com a boca. Haruka geme alto e o abraça com força. Ele continua chupando seu mamilo de forma delicada, mas constante. Ele o rodeia com a língua e morde levemente. Uma de suas mãos alcança o outro seio que ele massageia delicadamente, brincando com seu mamilo entre os dedos. Ele tira seu mamilo da boca e o assopra levemente. Haruka arqueia suas costas e geme "Yakumo...".

Yakumo toca seu sua cintura com uma mão de cada lado e passa para o outro seio no qual ele dá o mesmo tratamento. Ele continua seu caminho para baixo, beijando cada pedaço de pele que pode encontrar. Quando ele alcança a barra de sua calcinha ela fica tensa por um momento.

"Calma" - ele acaricia seu quadril e olha em seus olhos. "Relaxa, já disse que você não tem porque ter vergonha de mim."

Assim que as palavras saem dos lábios de Yakumo Ela relaxa. Ele tem razão. Ela já havia decidido que não ia mais se segurar.

Yakumo beija suas pernas do tornozelo até o joelho de depois começa a subir, beijando e lambendo o interior de sua coxa nas duas pernas, parando quando chega à virilha.

Ele olha para Haruka novamente e começa a descer sua calcinha lentamente. Ela não sabe se se sente constrangida ou se sente a antecipação. Provavelmente os dois, ao perceber o quanto sua calcinha está molhada. Ele joga a calcinha de lado e a deixa completamente nua.

Yakumo volta a beijar seu quadril descendo lentamente até sua coxa chegando lentamente até sua virilha até finalmente envolver com sua boca a parte mais íntima de seu corpo. Haruka quase grita ao sentir seus lábios beijando sua intimidade e quase desmaia de prazer quando ele desliza sua língua até a sua entrada. Ele afasta suas dobras molhadas para ter mais acesso e a toca de uma forma que jamais foi tocada antes, e que com certeza jamais vai deixar alguém que não seja Yakumo tocar. Haruka pensa que não pode sentir mais prazer quando de repente Yakumo lambe lentamente seu clitóris.

"Yakumo... Eu... Ah... Eu vou..." - ela no conseguia formular uma frase completa nem ter um pensamento coerente enquanto ele continuava lambendo seu ponto de prazer de forma lenta e delicada.

Quando pensou que fosse enlouquecer, de repente tudo ficou claro e ela saboreou o orgasmo mais poderoso que já teve na vida.

Ficou deitada esparramada na cama recuperando o fôlego e quase sem se mexer. Ela sente-deitando por cima dela e percebe que ele já tirou o resto de suas roupas. Ele a abraça e beija levemente seu pescoço enquanto espera que ela recupere o fôlego.

Haruka o abraça, o trazendo para mais perto. Ao olhar ao redor de repente percebe que a luz tinha voltado e Yakumo percebe seu repentino constrangimento.

Ele pega a sua mão e beija seus dedos depois coloca em seu rosto. Ela percebe o que ele quer e o toca. Toca sua bochecha com a ponta dos dedos, seu nariz, sua boca. Ele fecha os olhos e suspira. Haruka percebe que gosta do fato das luzes estarem acesas, já que assim pode observar cada reação de Yakumo aos seus toques. Sua mão desce até seu pescoço e ela acompanha seus dedos com sua boca e sua língua. Ela o empurra levemente para que possam trocar de lugar. Yakumo deitando de costas na cama olha pra ela que está sentada ao seu lado. Ela sabe que ele está olhando cada pequeno detalhe de seu corpo nu, mas ao invés de se sentir constrangida se sente bem. Saber que ele a deseja só a faz se sentir amada. Ela se aproxima dele, se senta em seu abdômen e começa a beija-lo enquanto roça seu corpo. Yakumo retribui seus toques e ela percebe o quanto ele está excitado. Haruka volta a beijar seu pescoço e ele a abraça enquanto joga a cabeça pra traz para dar mais espaço. Ela continua seu caminho pela sua clavícula descendo para seu tórax. Ela acariciou seus braços e depois sua cintura no ponto mais sensível. Ele gemeu alto. Haruka lamber seus mamilos e continuou beijando sua pele. Rodeou seu umbigo com a língua e beijou todo seu abdômen. De repente Yakumo a puxa para cima novamente e troca suas posições. Ao olhar nos seus olhos Haruka pode ver desejo, luxúria e o grande amor que ele sentia por ela e tinha certeza que os mesmos sentimentos estavam refletidos em seus olhos.

"Eu quero você agora" - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido roucamente.

Haruka sorriu pra ele e o abraçou.

"Eu preciso de você agora!" - ela sussurra em seu ouvido.

Yakumo estica o braço e pega uma camisinha na gaveta do criado mudo e a coloca. Ele abre as pernas de Haruka, se encaixa e a penetra lentamente. Os dois gemem baixinho e Haruka o abraça com força. Ele olha em seus olhos e a beija delicadamente, movendo seus quadris lentamente. Os dois começando a se mexer em sincronia aumentando a velocidade gradativamente.

"Haruka... Ah..." - Yakumo geme em seu ouvido enquanto toca seu corpo e aumenta a velocidade das investidas.

Haruka geme alto e também toca o corpo de Yakumo. Ela sente seu segundo orgasmo se aproximando cada vez mais.

"Eu vou... Ah... Yakumo... Ah... Eu te amo!...".

Ela goza novamente e sente Yakumo gozar logo em seguida. Ele fica por um momento sobre Haruka e escondeu seu rosto na curva do pescoço dela.

"Eu amo você." - Yakumo sussurra em seu ouvido como sempre faz e depois sai de cima dela. Ela sente falta de seu calor na mesma hora e o chama de volta.

Yakumo sorri pra ela e apenas descarta a camisinha, apaga a luz e volta a deitar puxando-a para perto e a cobrindo com o lençol que tinha sido jogado de lado. Ela se deita em seu peito e envolve a cintura dele com seu braço. Yakumo segura a sua perna, a coloca entre as pernas dele, a abraça e beija o topo de sua cabeça.

"A energia voltou" - ela diz baixinho.

"Notou isso sozinha?" - ele pergunta sarcástico e Haruka o belisca.

"Calado!"

Ele acaricia seus cabelos e a abraça, puxando-a para mais perto. Haruka suspira.

"Acho que vou ir pra cama com sua camiseta mais vezes." - ela diz com sorriso na voz.

"Gosto dessa ideia." - Yakumo diz e a beija novamente. - "Boa noite"

"Boa noite" - Haruka responde sonolenta. - "Eu amo você.".

"Eu também te amo. Muito e pra sempre." - Yakumo sussurrou bem baixinho e os dois adormeceram felizes e satisfeitos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aí está! Espero que tenham gostado!

Agradeço a todos os que se deram ao trabalho de enviar reviews nas minhas outras fanfics. Não tenham vergonha de deixar nessa também, sei que não estou só na minha poluição mental :P

Beijo Beijo! 3


End file.
